Escuela
by Reina Oscura
Summary: Capítulo seís..esto regresa de nuevo :)
1. Default Chapter

**HOLA:  
  
Esta es una breve introducción a una continuación solicitada.  
  
Para los que no se habían leído "PROBLEMAS", seguro que al principio no van a entender mucho, pero prometo que aclararé las ideas más adelante (Que conste que no es obligación leer la anterior)=).  
  
Les agradezco a todos los reviews dejados en la anterior...  
**  
Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la pequeña broma que el caballero del fénix les había jugado a todos los santos y demás, a pesar de que el asunto fue divulgado en todos los medios y los caballeros de Oro, de Asgard y de Poseidón tuvieron que pasar sólo una noche en la cárcel, a Ikki no le remordía para nada la conciencia, aún sabiendo que era uno de los hombres más buscados del mundo porque Saori y los demás dioses, estaban furiosos con él y deseaban saldar cuentas.  
  
Ikki y Shun se encontraban desde hacía dos meses en una de las cuevas de la Isla de la Muerte, al principio, para Shun había sido un viaje muy divertido, pero ya se estaba tornando algo molesto. Andrómeda, no dejaba de preguntarse cuándo podría volver a ver a sus amigos y a estar en la mansión.  
  
Un día, cuando se encontraba recorriendo por onceava vez la isla, sintió que alguien se acercaba en un pequeño yate. Ikki, se había marchado diciéndole que volvería en un rato ya que iba a comprar algo de comida, y dándole las recomendaciones de siempre, aseguró que no se demoraría mucho en el supermercado.  
  
Shun, miraba con extrañeza al yate que se acercaba, cuando de pronto divisó caras muy familiares, se acercó a una orilla de la isla que hacía de puerto y empezó a hacer gestos con las manos.  
  
En el yate, no sólo habían tres figuras ya harto conocidas para nosotros, sino que además, se encontraban tres caballeros de oro, Milo, Mu y Shaka, tres de Asgard, Siegfred, Bud y Syd, y dos de Poseidón, Sorrento y Tetis. Todos ellos, miraban al pequeño Andrómeda con una expresión de desconfianza ya que no olvidaban que por culpa de su hermano, habían pasado una noche en la cárcel.  
  
Cuando el yate tocó tierra, el primero en bajarse fue Seiya, quien buscó un lugar donde poder vomitar, porque no podía viajar por el mar, ya que se mareaba.(N/A: JAJA)  
  
Shiryu, bajó después del Pegaso y mirando a Shun dijo:  
  
-Shun, que gusto verte!!!!. Cómo estás de moreno, seguro que has tomado mucho sol....ya son cuántos meses?, dos?  
  
Shun abrazó al dragón y dijo:  
  
-Shiryu, cómo estás?, la última vez que te vi estabas muy mal. Ya te recuperaste?  
  
-Y cómo no iba a estar mal, si tu hermano casi lo mata?-dijo Seiya quien ya había acabado de vomitar, y limpiándose la cara con la mano, la acercó a Shun y dijo:  
  
-Es un placer verte, te hemos echado de menos.  
  
Shun miró la mano de Seiya y dudando, se alejó de él unos pasos diciendo:  
  
-Yo también, le he dicho a mi hermano que es hora de volver, pero él me dice que todavía no es el momento.  
  
-Y que tú lo digas – dijo Hyoga, y abrazando a Shun dijo:  
  
-Vámonos de aquí, Saori quiere hablar contigo.  
  
Shun abrazó a Hyoga, pero cuando escuchó sus palabras dijo:  
  
-Yo no me puedo ir sin avisarle a Ikki, él no está y va a volver muy pronto, lo mejor será que lo esperemos.  
  
De repente, el resto de ocupantes del yate se bajaron y mirando a todos lados dijeron:  
  
-No sentimos el cosmo del Fénix, dónde podrá estar?  
  
Mu se adelantó y mirando a Shun dijo:  
  
-Andrómeda, dónde está Ikki?  
  
A Shun no le gustó para nada la mirada de Mu y respondió:  
  
-No lo sé, pero por qué lo están buscando?  
  
Milo miró a Shun y sonriendo de una forma un poco cínica respondió:  
  
-Sólo queremos hablar con él, de ciertos asuntos. Por cierto, dime niño, dónde está? Y señaló a Shun con su famosísima uñita encarnada.  
  
Hyoga y Shiryu se interpusieron entre Milo y Shun y dijeron:  
  
-Sabes bien que Shun no tuvo nada que ver, deja de amenazarlo, además las órdenes de los dioses fueron claras, quiere que Ikki y él se presenten ante ellos en perfecto estado.  
  
Shun se asustó más al escuchar esto y dijo:  
  
-Eh...Hyoga, por qué los dioses quieren vernos a mi hermano y a mí?  
  
Hyoga miró a Seiya y dijo:  
  
-Porque nos necesitan, hay algo que debemos hacer.  
  
-Si, dijo Seiya, gracias a tu querido hermanito debemos empezar una de las batallas más duras de nuestra vida....  
  
Andrómeda miró con expresión ceñuda a sus amigos y empezó a entender que la situación era seria, pero como Ikki le había dicho que debía quedarse allí, decidió que no se movería sino hasta cuando él llegara.  
  
Mientras tanto, los demás ocupantes del yate, se reunieron e hicieron algunas deliberaciones:  
  
-Me parece, dijo Shaka, que Ikki no está aquí.  
  
-De verdad?, dijo Milo, sabes, si abrieras tus ojos más a menudo te darías cuenta de lo evidente, desde que llegamos aquí nos dimos cuenta que no está.  
  
-Qué hacemos ahora?, dijo con fastidio Tetis.  
  
-No podemos volver con las manos vacías, recuerdas que los dioses nos desollarían vivos, con el genio que andan últimamente, dijo Siegfred.  
  
-Ya sé, dijo Mu. - Llevémonos a Shun, y así Atena y Poseidón no se enfadarán.  
  
-Pero si ellos quieren es a Ikki, dijo Shaka.  
  
-Hay Shaka, qué aprendiste de todo esto, dijo Milo. Si Ikki ve que nos llevamos a su hermano seguro que ira a buscarlo.  
  
-Sí claro, dijo Syd. Y de paso, quien sabe qué nueva cosa se le ocurre para asesinarnos, ya viste lo que hizo la última vez.  
  
-Ya sé!!!!!!, dijo Tetis, por qué no le dejamos una nota?, o mejor, por qué no dejamos a alguien que le diga?  
  
-Yo no, dijo Milo, Shun puede llegar a ser un poco violento y soy el indicado para calmarlo. (N/A: Shun violento?)  
  
-Yo tampoco, dijo Shaka, debo meditar.  
  
-Yo menos, dijo Mu, quién restaurará lo que se dañe en el santuario en mi ausencia?  
  
-A mi no me vean, dijo Siegfred, Hilda me necesita en este momento.  
  
-Dirás nos necesita, dijo Bud.  
  
-Exacto, dijo Syd.  
  
-Yo fui la de la idea y no me voy a quedar, dijo Tetis.  
  
-Soy......el cocinero esta noche, dijo Sorrento. No me puedo quedar.  
  
-Maldición, entonces quién?, preguntó Mu.  
  
-Qué te parece uno de los de bronce, dijo Milo.  
  
-Seiya!!!!!!!dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
Seiya quien estaba hablando con los otros santos, volteó a mirar a los que estaban hablando, cuando escuchó su nombre, entonces como él era el héroe (N/A: según él) hizo su pose de galán y trató de aparentar gallardía.  
  
Entonces los demás caballeros (Mu y compañía), se acercaron donde estaban los de bronce y dijeron:  
  
-Bueno, como Ikki no está, no nos queda mas remedio que llevarte con nosotros Andrómeda, dijo Mu.  
  
-Ya dije que yo sin mi hermano no voy a ningún lado, dijo Shun.  
  
-Entonces tendremos que obligarte, dijo Sorrento, y empezó a tocar su flauta. Los caballeros se empezaron a adormecer y los primeros en caer fueron los de bronce, cuando Sorrento se dio cuenta de que Shun se había quedado dormido, dejó de tocar y miró a sus demás compañeros.  
  
Milo, cogió a Shun y lo subió al bote, luego a Hyoga y después a Shiryu. Mu y Shaka ataron a Seiya a una piedra que había en toda la entrada de la isla y Tetis, escribió una notita para Ikki y la dejó al lado del cuerpo de Seiya.  
  
Siegfred, Bud y Syd, acomodaron los cuerpos de los de bronce en el yate y los amarraron, porque desconfiaban de su reacción cuando despertaran. Entonces, los demás caballeros subieron al bote y soltando las amarras, se empezaron a alejar de la isla.  
  
-Suerte Seiya, murmuró Mu, la vas a necesitar.  
  
-No sé Milo, crees que fue buen idea amarrarlo?, preguntó Sorrento.  
  
-Yo creo que sí, dijo Milo, así al Fénix se le van a quitar las ganas de asesinarnos cuando llegué y no encuentre a Shun.  
  
-Y por qué?-Preguntó Shaka.  
  
-Pues porque de la tunda que le va a dar al asnito, va a quedar muy cansado – y riendo en voz alta, se dedicó a manejar la nave....  
  
**En el próximo capítulo, se va a aclarar que fue lo que pasó con los caballeros en la cárcel, además cuál será la dura prueba a la que se van a ver enfrentados nuestros héroes...  
  
Jeje....a los admiradores de Seiya lo siento, no puedo evitar que siga sufriendo aquí......  
  
Espero leer sus comentarios....**


	2. Shun algo molesto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**HOLA,  
  
AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPI. SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA.  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS VALSED, THANATOS, MARIN, SIEGEL Y SHADIR...  
  
TAMBIÉN A ANA M.  
  
AQUÍ VA....  
**  
Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la isla, cada uno de los caballeros de bronce fueron despertando. En el lugar donde lo habían dejado, Seiya tardó un momento en establecer donde estaba, después recordó lo que pasó con Sorrento y su flauta y por último, asimiló el hecho de que se encontraba atado a una gran roca (N/A: Esto, obviamente, se demoró muuuuuuuucho), entonces observó que el yate no estaba y empezó a gritar:  
  
-Shiryu.....Hyoga......Shun, miren que no es gracioso, salgan ya!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero como nadie respondía, entendió que se habían marchado y lo habían dejado sólo.  
  
-Maldición, dijo. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con lo que ya me ha pasado, esos idiotas me dejaron aquí abandonado.....maldito Sorrento, ya verás cuando te coja....te voy a hacer comer la flauta....  
  
Decidido a que no iba a ser carne de cañón, Seiya alzó todo su cosmo y rompió las ligaduras que lo ataban, entonces, tomó la nota que Tetis había dejado y la leyó n, la nota decía más o menos así:  
  
Estimado Fénix:  
  
Espero que estés bien y que tu descanso haya sido placentero en esta bella isla, de antemano te digo que la vista y la estadía son muy agradables...  
  
Agradables?- Dijo Seiya. Si hace un calor de los demonios, cómo se habrá aguantado Ikki viviendo aquí...de razón es tan amargado.  
  
Y continúo leyendo:  
  
Ya es necesario que olvides viejos rencores y trates de acomodarte nuevamente a la vida, recuerda que eres un caballero de Atena, sobra decir, que el mejor...  
  
El mejor?-ahí sí se pasó-murmuró Seiya. Todos saben que el mejor soy yo.....está bien que Ikki me venció esa noche, pero todo fue fruto de los tragos....ya verá Tetis, le voy a contar a Saori lo que dijo.  
  
Y prosiguió:  
  
Por esto, te vinimos a visitar, pero como no estabas, tu querido y poderoso hermanito nos recibió, nos invitó a seguir y de paso nos mostró la maravilla en la que vives...  
  
Tu poderoso hermanito?, dijo Seiya, si mal no recuerdo Shun dijo que no se iría a ningún lado.....cuándo entraron y vieron la maravilla?...esta mujer enloqueció!!!  
  
Y continúo:  
  
Claro está, que como no podíamos demorarnos, invitamos a Shun a que nos acompañara de forma VOLUNTARIA a presentarse ante los dioses, ya que ellos reclaman la presencia de ustedes dos, porque hay asuntos que arreglar....  
  
Ahora sí que el pobre Seiya estaba confundido (N/A: Siempre vive así), porque no recordaba eso de la forma voluntaria de Shun, ni el por qué él se encontraba abandonado en la isla, entonces continúo su lectura:  
  
Y como nos preocupaba tú reacción, decidimos dejar a Seiya, porque él te puede explicar mucho mejor las cosas, y como muestra de que a tu querido hermanito no le va a pasar nada... YOOOOOOOO, gritó Seiya, rayos, por qué yo?, al fin y al cabo la idea no fue mía. Malditos dorados, seguro que fue de ellos, "no le va a pasar nada a tu hermanito"....la prueba es que dejamos a Seiya. Muy de malas, yo me voy de aquí, no voy a esperar a que Ikki quiera asesinarme de nuevo –pensó el Pegaso. Y a pesar de su resolución, decidió terminar su lectura:  
  
No te preocupes, a Shun no le va a pasar nada, todo lo que pasó ya está olvidado, si quieres reunirte con tu hermano, ven al santuario mañana en la mañana, pues la gran asamblea se va a llevar a cabo y como ya te dije antes, tú eres indispensable allí.  
  
Te esperamos....  
  
Con nuestros más sinceros respetos, tus servidores:  
  
Milo, Camus, Shaka, Siegfred, Bud, Syd, Sorrento y Tetis.  
  
Asamblea?, pensó Seiya, así le llaman ahora a los castigos?. No, yo me voy ya de aquí....no quiero volver a pasarme un mes en el hospital.  
  
Y diciendo esto, el Pegaso ya iba a comenzar a nadar cuando escuchó una voz ya harto conocida que dijo:  
  
-Asno, volviste por más???????, no te quedó claro la última vez????  
  
Y Seiya, pasando saliva se volvió lentamente y trató de sonreír...  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, los demás santos iban despertando en el yate. Shiryu y Hyoga se encontraban en un camarote y se extrañaron mucho del lugar donde estaban.  
  
Shiryu: qué demonios pasó?  
  
Hyoga: no recuerdo nada, estábamos en la isla y de pronto escuchamos la flauta...  
  
-Sorrento!!!!!, dijeron a la vez. Y poco a poco fueron recordando lo que pasó. Entonces, de repente escucharon un grito seguido de las siguientes palabras:  
  
-Ese maldito niño me golpeó, quién lo iba a decir?- Los santos reconocieron la voz de Mu y confundidos, escucharon las voces de los demás caballeros que estaban afuera:  
  
Que Andrómeda te golpeó?-Dijo Milo, jajajajajaja, ese niño? Hay por Dios MU, sólo tiene 13 años. -Maldición, dijo Mu, entra tú y lo compruebas. Al fin y al cabo dijiste que no te quedabas en la isla por calmar al muchacho, entra tú y habla con él.  
  
-Pues si te hace sentir mejor, dijo Milo, ya vuelvo.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga se miraron y decidieron salir a ayudarle a su amigo, entendían que Shun estaba en el yate y que por algún motivo estaba furioso, entonces, encendieron su cosmos y rompieron sus cuerdas.  
  
Ya iban a salir del camarote cuando escucharon:  
  
-Tormenta Nebular!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Shun.  
  
-Antares!!!!, dijo Milo. Ya cálmate niño.  
  
Pero luego, sintieron que el yate se tambaleaba y escucharon la voz de Shaka que gritó:  
  
-MilOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga salieron de su camarote y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde sentían el cosmo de Shun, entonces vieron que Shaka ingresaba al camarote, donde se suponía estaba Andrómeda, el dorado entró y cerró la puerta.  
  
Momento después escucharon a Shaka decir:  
  
-Me vas a obligar a lanzar "El tesoro del Cielo". No me obligues y cálmate, estás heredando el genio de tu hermano.  
  
-No me calmo!!!!!, gritó Shun. Inténtalo, ya viste como quedó Mu y cómo está Milo. Vamos, inténtalo!!!!  
  
Y antes que Shaka pudiera decir algo, Shun volvió a lanzar su ataque. Después de esto, no se sintió más la voz de Shaka...  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga estaban desconcertados, Shun era de un carácter pacífico, sin lugar a dudas estaba realmente molesto y por eso, estaba actuando así.  
  
Se disponían a entrar al camarote, cuando los interrumpieron los caballeros de Asgard, Sorrento, Tetis y un molesto Mu. Ellos, les dijeron:  
  
-Ese es el niño que tanto protege Ikki?. Ya dejó a los tres dorados muy golpeados, será mejor que ustedes no entren.  
  
Y antes de que el dragón y el cisne entraran, todos ellos se metieron al camarote y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Contigo quería hablar Sorrento!!!!!! Es la última vez que usas tu flautita conmigo......Tormenta Nebular!!!!!!!!!-gritó Shun.  
  
Hyoga y Shiryu fueron lanzados bruscamente hacia el piso del yate, éste se balanceó peligrosamente y de un momento a otro, estuvieron a punto de naufragar, las puertas de los camarotes salieron a volar y varias cosas se cayeron de su sitio.  
  
Entonces, Shiryu se levantó y dirigiéndose hacia Hyoga, le tendió la mano y dijo:  
  
-Estás bien?  
  
Hyoga tomó la mano del dragón y dijo:  
  
-Sí, pero qué fue eso?  
  
El dragón suspiró y dijo:  
  
-Creo que eso fue Shun. Está muy molesto.  
  
Hyoga asintió y dijo:  
  
-Eso como que es de familia, ya decía yo, esa es la influencia de Ikki.  
  
Entonces, ambos santos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a Shun salir del camarote, lucía un poco sucio y algo asustado por lo que había pasado.  
  
El peliverde corrió hacia ellos y les dijo:  
  
-Están bien?, creo que se me fue la mano.  
  
-Estamos bien Shun, pero qué te pasó?, dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Pues que ellos me subieron al yate en contra de mi voluntad y estaba muy molesto por eso, además, Ikki se va a enojar, me dijo que lo esperara y no lo hice –dijo Shun.  
  
-No te preocupes, dijo Shiryu. Si quieres volvemos a la isla y hablamos con tu hermano.  
  
-Me parece bien, dijo Shun, gracias Shiryu-y diciendo esto, abrazó al dragón.  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga se miraron y momentos después se dirigieron al timón del yate, viraron y se encaminaron de nuevo a la isla de la Reina de la Muerte.  
  
De un momento a otro, Shun miró para varios lados del yate y dijo:  
  
-Y Seiya?  
  
Los otros dos santos se miraron extrañados y dijeron:  
  
-Pero si venía con nosotros!!!!!!  
  
Pero volvamos con nuestro querido héroe (N/A:Ja), tan pronto como Seiya volteó a mirar, vio a un Ikki algo molesto por su presencia, el fénix estaba cargando unas bolsas de mercado y estaba muy moreno, algo más de lo habitual, además, lucía esa mirada desafiante que tanto molestaba al Pegaso, quien recordó su último encuentro...  
  
-Qué demonios quieres?, dijo Ikki.  
  
-Eh...pues yo aquí que vine a saludarlos, contestó Seiya. Cómo estás?, veo que estabas haciendo compras, je je.  
  
-Gracias por el saludo, pero sabes que no eres bienvenido, dijo el fénix -...por cierto, cómo llegaste?  
  
- Pues....en yate, sí en yate, sabes Ikki, Saori me mandó buscarte... quiere perdonarte por todo lo que pasó, dijo Seiya.  
  
-Perdonarme?, preguntó Ikki. Ella no tiene nada que perdonarme...y yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella, me la saludas y adiós.  
  
-Eh, lo que pasa Ikki, es que...si tú no vas, ella y los demás dioses van a tener que venir hasta acá a buscarte y pues...no te aseguro nada..., dijo Seiya.  
  
-Yo no voy a ningún lado, dijo Ikki, mira Seiya, no me voy a mover de aquí, me voy a quedar acá con mi hermano. Ahora, debo preparar la cena...adiós, no estás invitado a ella.  
  
-Como si yo quisiera quedarme!!!, dijo Seiya, pero no vez que no me puedo ir??,  
  
-Dónde está el yate?, preguntó Ikki  
  
-Se fue, y me dejó-repuso el Pegaso.  
  
-JAJAJA, rió Ikki, hasta los del yate no te querían?, por Dios Seiya, que facilidad para hacer enemigos.  
  
-Claro, ríete todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, tu hermano iba ahí- gritó Seiya, quien se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.  
  
Ikki dejó de reír y miró fijamente al Pegaso, sería verdad?, se preguntó el Fénix, y concentrándose mucho, se dio cuenta que no sentía el cosmo de su hermano en la isla. En ese momento, el Fénix empezó a molestarse.  
  
-Seiya, dónde está Shun?, por qué dices que se fue?, preguntó Ikki.  
  
Y Seiya que ya había vivido ese interrogatorio antes, contestó lo más rápido que pudo:  
  
-Pues, tu hermano se fue en un yate con Shiryu, Hyoga, Mu, Milo, Shaka, Siegfred, Bud, Syd, Sorrento y Tetis. Fueron a ver a Atena.  
  
-Con todos ellos?, contestó muy molesto Ikki. Y por qué estás acá?, por qué no te fuiste con ellos?  
  
-Pues porque.....porque quisieron que yo te guiara, sabes?, ellos piensan que tú me tienes el máximo respeto por ser el mejor y pues, decidieron que yo hablara contigo.-dijo el Pegaso.  
  
-El máximo respeto? Jajajajajajajajajaj-dijo Ikki, y poniéndose nuevamente serio dijo: -No les sirvió la lección?, por qué no dejan de meterse con mi hermanito?.  
  
Y diciendo esto, se enfrentó nuevamente al Pegaso.  
  
Seiya decidió que lo mejor y más sabio era hacer lo que debió hacer desde un primer momento, entonces se arrodilló y cerrando los ojos dijo:  
  
-Por favor, por favor Ikki, mira que la última vez me rompiste dos costillas y cuando encerraron a los demás caballeros, casi muero. No me golpees más, te lo pido....-Y lloró (N/A: Ah patético)  
  
Ikki, detuvo su golpe y muy asqueado por la escena, le dijo al Pegaso:  
  
-Levántate, deja de llorar, qué te pasa?, No te voy a golpear....me da asco.  
  
Seiya se levantó y cuando Ikki le dio la espalda para recoger su bolsa de víveres, dijo:  
  
-Dame tu fuerza Pegaso y lanzó al fénix su ya conocido ataque.  
  
Ikki, no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, y se vio lanzado hacia la roca, donde momento antes estaba atado, luego, Seiya aprovechó que el fénix había caído, se acercó a él velozmente y empezó a patearlo, diciéndole:  
  
-Esto te pasa por que casi me matan los dorados, te voy a golpear todo lo que pueda hasta que me canse, para que veas como se siente...  
  
Y lo siguió golpeando, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida que le dijo:  
  
-Deja de golpear a mi hermano.  
  
Seiya se giró y vio a Shun quien se encontraba al lado de Shiryu y Hyoga, entonces dijo:  
  
-Qué hacen aquí?, dónde están los demás?  
  
-Están adentro, dijo Shun, y sonriendo de una forma algo peligrosa dijo: -Y tú los vas a acompañar.  
  
-A qué te refieres, preguntó Seiya.  
  
-A esto, murmuró Shun, y gritando muy fuerte dijo: Tormente Nebular!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Antes esto, un sorprendido Seiya salió volando por los aires y cayó inconsciente, entonces Shiryu y Hyoga lo recogieron y miraron a Shun. Andrómeda les dijo:  
  
-Por qué no lo dejan con los otros?, y se acercó a Ikki, quien ya se había levantado del suelo y muy sorprendido dijo:  
  
-Vaya, muy bien Shun, te felicito.  
  
Shun lo abrazó y le dijo:  
  
-De verdad te gustó?, que bueno. Pero tengo hambre.  
  
Entonces Ikki recogió todo lo que estaba en el piso y abrazando a Shun le dijo:  
  
-Vamos a hacer algo de comer.  
  
-Está bien, dijo Shun, pero Hyoga y Shiryu se quedan a cenar. - Bueno, dijo Ikki, y mirando a los otros dos santos, les dijo:  
  
-Ya escucharon, se quedan a cenar, pero que conste que tienen que lavar los platos, lagartija y pato, vamos.  
  
Hyoga y Shiryu los siguieron y entraron a una de las cuevas de la isla...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**PROMETO QUE EN EL PR"XIMO, SI VAN A SABER QUÉ PAS" EN LA CÁRCEL....  
  
ESPERO COMENTARIOS**


	3. Qué está pasando aquí?

**Hola a todos.  
  
Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí va el tercer capítulo.  
  
Gracias por los reviews, prometo contestarles a todos en el próximo capítulo...  
  
Me alegra que les esté gustando.  
  
Un saludo  
**  
Después de que Ikki preparó algo de comer, Shiryu y Hyoga se estaban preguntando qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora, Shun convenció a su hermano para que le ayudara a entrar a los demás caballeros y acomodarlos en la pequeña sala que habían construido, el fénix, aceptó a regañadientes, porque para él, hubiera sido mucho mejor dejarlos allá afuera en la intemperie, pero sabía que para Andrómeda, eso era imposible.  
  
Después de que acabaron de entrar a los caballeros que seguían inconscientes, Shun se sentó en frente de sus dos amigos y les dijo:  
  
-Por qué nos quieren ver los dioses?,  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga se miraron y contestaron:  
  
-Pues Shun...lo que pasa es que ellos no están muy contentos con lo que pasó hace dos meses.  
  
Shun los miró y dijo:  
  
-Pero si todo resultó bien, eso me dijo Ikki, que la policía se dio cuenta del error y los habían liberado.  
  
-Pues no fue tan fácil, recuerda que...  
  
Pero no acabó de decirle nada más porque el fénix interrumpió al dragón y le dijo a Shun:  
  
-Debes ir a dormir ahora, ha sido un día muy largo y mañana debemos hablar.  
  
Shun miró a Ikki y entendió que su hermano no quería decirle nada, algo sabía, y comprendiendo que no le iban a decir nada, aparentó irse a dormir.  
  
-Tienes razón, tengo mucho sueño, me voy a dormir, que duerman amigos.  
  
Y salió aparentemente a su cuarto, pero se quedó detrás de uno de los muros de la cueva.  
  
-Shun no sabe nada de lo que pasó, dijo Ikki, y así va a seguir, ahora ustedes dos me van a explicar qué es lo que está pasando.  
  
-Ya decía yo, dijo Shiryu, pues verás, después de tu bromita, nos encerraron a todos en la cárcel y a Saori le costó un ojo de la cara sacarnos de allí.  
  
-Sí, eso sin contar que casi matan a Seiya, dijo Hyoga, Ikki, por qué tenías que decir que él había denunciado a la banda terrorista?, si vieras, cuando Aldebarán y MM le pusieron las manos encima, pensamos que lo habían matado. Y por si fuera poco, Saori lo golpeó varias veces con su báculo.  
  
-Además, dijo Shiryu, los cargos en contra de nosotros, fueron bastante serios, mi maestro estaba furioso y Shaka nos amenazó con lanzarnos el famosísimo "tesoro del cielo".  
  
-Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?, dijo Ikki, yo no hice nada.  
  
-Ikki, tan pronto como nos trasladaron, el jefe ese Ares, empezó a leer los cargos y dijo que Seiya había denunciado todo. Entonces, después de la golpiza que le dieron los dorados, los de Asgard y los de Poseidón, empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Nosotros tuvimos que llamar al jefe de policía y explicarle que iban a matar al Pegaso –dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Cuando el policía llegó a la celda, le dijimos que Seiya iba a morir, entonces nos explicó que Seiya debía estar fuera del país con su hermanito.- dijo Shiryu- en ese momento entendimos que fuiste tú.  
  
-Y lógicamente, la loca de la Saori y el burro de Poseidón, me quieren hacer pagar por eso, cierto?-dijo Ikki-por eso vinieron todos ellos...pues yo no voy a ningún lado...que vengan por mi ellos..  
  
-Ikki, dijo Hyoga, en serio que todos prometimos que íbamos a olvidar lo que pasó.  
  
-Hyoga, díganme por qué quieren verme? –dijo Ikki.  
  
-Pues porque Saori y la fundación Kido quedó obligada a responder por los huérfanos y menores de edad, y pues ustedes también están ahí.  
  
-Yo no necesito nada de ellos, dijo Ikki, la loca esa no me va a obligar... -Se te olvida Shun, dijo Hyoga, sabes bien que él no sabe nada de esto, pero le va a convenir el cambio, no crees?  
  
-No metas a mi hermano, dijo Ikki, y qué pasa si Shun y yo no vamos?  
  
-Pues que Saori y los demás dioses, junto con todos aquellos que sean mayores o responsables de la fundación, serán enviados a la cárcel.  
  
-Pues mejor, deberían agradecérmelo, dijo el fénix, se imaginan, no tendremos que seguir órdenes de nadie y viviríamos felices...  
  
-Ikki, si no nos ayudas, vamos a quedar en la calle, dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Te repito, no voy a volver, dijo Ikki, si ustedes quieren, vayan y llévenle este mensaje a Saori, pero les advierto, ni una palabra de esto a mi hermano, no quiero que él se preocupe.  
  
-Shun tiene derecho a saber y a decidir, dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Escúchame pato, si tiene o no el derecho, lo discutiremos después, pero ahora no, dijo Ikki.  
  
Y los tres siguieron discutiendo sobre esto.  
  
Shun se había quedado de piedra, no sólo por lo que habían dicho de Ikki, sino porque si no ayudaban a Saori ella estaría en serios problemas, además, si su hermano había hecho lo que había hecho, él sentía que era su responsabilidad.  
  
Decidió salir del lugar donde había escuchado la conversación entre su hermano y los otros dos caballeros y hablar de una buena vez con ellos, si su hermano y él tenían la culpa de algo, debían ayudar...  
  
-Por qué no me dijiste la verdad, ah Ikki?. Tú hiciste todo eso que dicen Hyoga y Shiryu?. Por tu nuestra culpa pasó todo eso.  
  
-Eh...pues mira, dijo Ikki algo apenado, lo que pasó fue muy rápido y pues yo no quería que te preocuparas.  
  
-Tú le hiciste eso a Seiya y a los demás?, Ikki, tú nunca dices mentiras, por qué ahora?. Además, Saori nos necesita y si dice que tenemos que verla, debemos ir...  
  
-Pero Shun, dice Ikki, no te das cuenta, si vamos frente a ella, la loca es capaz de matarnos....eso quieres?  
  
Shun se quedó en silencio y miró a su hermano, entonces se acercó a él y le dijo:  
  
-Tranquilo hermano, yo te protegeré.  
  
Ikki, se limitó a sonreír.  
  
Pero mientras esta tierna y empalagosa escena sucede, es bueno ver qué está pasando en el santuario, donde están reunidos los demás caballeros, sobra decir que algo preocupados porque los demás caballeros ya deberían haber vuelto.  
  
Saori y Julián, se preparaban para cenar en un cuarto aparte, como la diosa se estaba quedando sin dinero, le había ordenado a sus caballeros preparar la cena y servirla, el elegido fue Saga quien era el camarero, Camus se encargó de las bebidas y Dokho, Kanon y Aldebarán se encargaban de la comida.  
  
Entremos a la cocina a ver que pasa...  
  
Kanon: Maldición Dokho, no te duermas, mira que se está quemando esa tarta.  
  
Dokho: No estoy durmiendo Kanon, gritó. Lo único que hago es meditar, me preocupa Shiryu, ya deberían haber vuelto.  
  
Aldebarán: A mí me preocuparía más Saori, debemos terminar esto, sino está listo.....nos mata.  
  
Kanon: A estas horas, a mí ya me da igual. No entrené para ser caballero dorado y terminar cocinando.  
  
Aldebarán: Pero esto es mejor que lo que le correspondió a Shura, Afrodita y MM...  
  
Dokho rió muy fuerte y Kanon lo miró de una muy mala forma, diciendo:  
  
-No te burles, que MM tuviera que limpiar los baños de todas las casas fue culpa de él, quien lo mandó pelear con los de Asgard, si estábamos en paz. Bueno, pero Afrodita tiene que estar furioso...  
  
-Pues sí, dijo Dokho, se le van a dañar las manos, jejejejejeje, mira que barrer todas las escaleras del Santuario, eso sí que es malo.  
  
-Y qué me dices de Shura?, dijo Aldebarán, mira que hacer de ama de llaves en la mansión Kido, en reemplazo de los de bronce, debe ser frustrante. En ese momento, los tres caballeros ríen estruendosamente, pero la risa se ve interrumpida ante la entrada de un furioso Saga, vestido de mayordomo.  
  
Saga: Mira que me dan ganas de volverme malo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, maldita sea, maldita bruja, maldito idiota, malditos todos.  
  
Kanon mira a su hermano y viéndolo así vestido, ríe más fuerte y dice:  
  
-Tú, ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Hay Saga, que bajo has caído.  
  
Saga lo mira y volviéndose amenazadoramente dice:  
  
-Mira quien lo dice, el niño del delantal de flores. Te ves muy linda Kanon.  
  
Kanon deja de reír y se lanza inmediatamente sobre su hermano, y pudieran haber destruido todo lo que les rodeaba, de no haber sido por un grito que dejó a todos estupefactos.  
  
-Maldita sea!!!!!, uno no consigue en ningún lado buen servicio. Saga, te mandé por una botella de vino cosecha 68, dónde está?  
  
-Sa, Sa, Saori, mira ya iba a llevarla, lo que pasa es que Kanon casi se cae y yo lo estaba ayudando a tener.  
  
-Y a mí qué me importa, gritó Saori, si se cae y se muere no es problema mío, desde que la cena esté lista, no me interesa. A propósito, dónde están las entradas, dónde la sopa, dónde está todo? bramó la diosa.  
  
Dokho, Aldebarán y Kanon, se dispusieron a servir la cena, Saga buscó la botella y salió hacia el lugar de la cena. Saori miró un momento a sus caballeros y dijo:  
  
-No han llegado los demás?  
  
Dokho miró a la diosa y contestó:  
  
-No, aún no llegan.  
  
Saori frunció más el ceño y dijo:  
  
-Esa bola de inútiles, sólo debían traer a esos dos niños. Ahora quién sabe que hicieron, ya vez, manda uno a los que supuestamente son los más poderosos y mira...  
  
Y sale rápidamente hacia el comedor. Aldebarán mira a Dokho y dice:  
  
-Los más poderosos?  
  
Dokho se encoge de hombros y preparando las bandejas de las entradas dice:  
  
-Quiso decir los más tontos...  
  
Cuando Saori salió de la cocina, se cruzó con MM y Afrodita, quienes exhaustos estaban sentados en dos sillas del Santuario. Afrodita no dejaba de mirarse las manos ya que las tenía bastante ampolladas, y MM, no dejaba de repetir en voz baja:  
  
-Ondas infernales....ondas infernales...  
  
Ellos, no se dieron cuenta que la diosa los estaba mirando, y ella lejos de sentir algún tipo de respeto o conmiseración por sus caballeros empuñó su cetro y dijo:  
  
-Malditos vagos!!!!!!!!, qué hacen ahí?. Ya acabaron?, porque si ya acabaron les tengo más actividades....rápido, rápido, quítense de ahí..  
  
Afrodita y MM se levantaron de un momento a otro del lugar donde estaban sentados y ambos agacharon la cabeza y esperaron las nuevas órdenes de la diosa.  
  
-Si ya acabaron de hacer lo que les dije, se van derechito a la cocina y ayudan a los inútiles de Kanon, Dokho y Aldebarán a terminar de preparar la cena. Luego, uno de ustedes, me avisa cuando hayan llegado los imbéciles de sus amigos de la isla de la reina de la muerte. Ojo, antes no quiero interrupciones..... o van a conocer mi verdadera furia.  
  
Los dos caballeros dorados se dirigieron a la cocina, Atena aceleró el paso y se fue rápidamente al lugar donde estaba Julián, entró y cerró la puerta, entonces, y antes de que el Dios pudiera decir algo, le dijo, colocando su tono de voz lo más sensual posible:  
  
-Y en qué estábamos?  
  
Mientras esto sucedía, unos furiosos MM y Afrodita se dirigían a la cocina, tan pronto como entraron, vieron a Kanon y a Dokho con delantal, esto les levantó mucho el ánimo y empezaron a reír. Pero a los caballeros en cuestión, no les hizo mucha gracia y por poco empiezan a pelear de nuevo, si no es porque alguien irrumpió en la cocina, y como pensaron que era Saori, se pusieron a hacer lo que ella les había ordenado. El recién llegado, no era otro sino Camus, quien se vería seriamente peligroso, su mirada era más amenazadora que de costumbre y venía con una botella congelada en las manos.  
  
-Exclamación de Atena, exclamación de Atena – venía murmurando.  
  
-Oye, Camus?, qué pasa?, dijo un desconcertado Aldebarán.  
  
-La %&##%&% de la Saori......esa hija de la chingada me pidió que enfriara un poco el vino y luego me saca a patadas que porque quería un momento de intimidad con el Poseidón. Me dejó afuera con la botella en las manos esa si es una.........  
  
-Ya,ya, dijo Kanon, calmémonos. Las cosas no pueden estar peor.  
  
Pero en ese momento, entraba un descontrolado Shura que muy molesto dijo:  
  
-Dokho, cuántos se necesitan para hacer una Exclamación de Atena?  
  
-Creo que cuatro, dijo Dokho, pero Shura, qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Pues acabar con la idiota esa, dijo Shura, saben qué mandó decir?  
  
-No, qué?-dijeron todos.  
  
-Pues que no va a haber cena hasta que los demás lleguen. Maldita sea, que Mu no tiene el poder de la tele transportación?  
  
Y los demás caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta...  
  
Pero bueno, lo que ellos no sabían era que ya se aproximaba el yate con los caballeros que quería ver la diosa, porque Shun había convencido a Ikki de ir hasta el Santuario, y como Ikki se dejaba convencer únicamente si era su hermano quien lo pedía accedió.  
  
Empacaron todo lo que pudieron y subieron los cuerpos de los caballeros que aún no habían despertado, entonces Hyoga dijo:  
  
-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, si nos demoramos mucho Saori se puede inquietar.  
  
-Si, claro, se va a inquietar por nosotros, dijo Ikki, debe estar muuuuuuy preocupada. Jajaja  
  
-Vamos Ikki, Saori no es tan mala, dijo Shun. Dale una oportunidad.  
  
-Oportunidad?, dijo Ikki, la única oportunidad que yo le voy a dar a esa es la de pedirme perdón cuando vaya a asesinarla.  
  
-Ikki!!, dijo Shun, ya cálmate.  
  
-Si, Ikki, dijo Shiryu, lo mejor es que vayamos lo más rápido posible.  
  
-Si quieres yo controlo el timón, dijo Shun, me encantaría ayudar.  
  
-Lo único que vas a hacer es irte a dormir esta vez de verdad, dijo el fénix, el pato y la lagartija son capaces de eso, cierto muchachos?  
  
-Si Ikki, dijo Hyoga ya que todavía recordaba lo que había sucedido con Ikki antes...  
  
**Bueno, este estuvo un poco largo, pero creo que ya se han aclarado las duditas...  
  
Cuál será el castigo de Atena? Qué tan bien cocinan los caballeros? Será que hacen la exclamación de Atena?  
  
Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo........................................**


	4. Llegamos! ahora, cómo los subimos?

**Hola  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, y me encanta que les está gustando la historia:  
  
Shadir...me encanta verlos de florecitas jeje  
  
Thanatos graaaaaacias y Hitler no es nada para Saori  
  
Zaratustra, ups, ya verás como lo arreglo  
  
Samaraxchan, que pena no haberte agradecido antes por tu linda observación y con respecto a lo otro, sólo haz clic en mi nombre y ahí te lo dan.  
  
Sigel de nuevo gracias  
  
Sadick-Chan...bueno, ya verás, pero te repito yo "adoro" al "marica" de Shun  
  
Saki, gracias amiga  
**  
La cena en el Santuario estaba llegando al momento más excitante, Saori había bebido ya tres botellas de vino y Julián se encontraba muy contento con lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas, además, pensaba que no había nada de que preocuparse, porque sus generales estaban siendo atendidos por los dorados y quién lo diría?, los dorados eran buenos anfitriones.  
  
Si en verdad el dios supiera lo que los dorados estaban pensando..., no tendría esa misma cara de satisfacción que tiene ahora.  
  
Y es verdad, volvamos a la cocina, donde se encuentran siete dorados muy molestos y hambrientos, veamos cuáles son sus tiernos pensamientos...  
  
-Hey Shura, dijo Dokho, ya me acuerdo, se necesitan son tres y no cuatro para la exclamación de Atena.  
  
-Y cómo lo supiste?, dijo Shura.  
  
-Pues la verdad, recordé a mi maestro Zaratustra quien me lo explicó, lo malo es que hay un fallo, dijo Dokho.  
  
-Un fallo?, dijo Kanon. Cuál?  
  
- Pues que el que la practique muere, dijo el caballero  
  
-No, pues así quien la hace?, dijo MM, aunque, si son tres, podíamos decirle a Mu, Milo y Shaka que la hagan....no?  
  
- No, Mu no la haría, él es muy inteligente y seguro ya lo sabe, si queremos engañar a alguien puede ser a Shaka, Milo o Aioria, dijo Saga.  
  
-Si recuerda todo lo que le dijeron a Aioria lo de su hermanito, recuerdas?, eso de que era traidor y todo eso, dijo Kanon.  
  
-jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ya se me había olvidado, tiempos aquellos, murmuró Saga.  
  
-Pero bueno, la exclamación de Atena queda descartada por peligrosa, qué otra opción tenemos?, dijo Shura, yo tengo mucha hambre.  
  
-Yo también, dijo Aldebarán, pero por lo que veo, tendremos que esperar que Mu venga con esos niños.  
  
-Niños?, maldita sea, dijo MM, tras de que nos encerraron por culpa de ellos, nos toca prestar servicio social y además, nos toca servirle a la tirana de la Saori, ahora vienen ellos, y no pasó nada. No es justo.  
  
-Que tiene de justo todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente?, dijo Aldebarán. No hay nada de comer.  
  
-Bueno, pero por lo menos estamos acá, te imaginas cómo le estará yendo a Camus. El pobre tenía una cara de "no me dejes aqu", cuando le llevé la segunda botella de vino a la alcohólica esa, dijo Saga.  
  
-Guácala, dijo Afrodita, te imaginas besar a Saori?  
  
Y todos a la vez hicieron expresión de asco. (N/A: Quién no?)  
  
Pero mientras los caballeros de oro, seguían sus comentarios, nuestros caballeros de bronce, arribaban al puerto aledaño al Santuario, desafortunadamente, ninguno de los demás caballeros que iban con ellos, habían despertado. Por ello, les tocó cargarlos.  
  
-Hay no, dijo Hyoga, por qué me tocaron Sorrento, Milo y Siegfred. Ellos son los más pesados.  
  
-No te quejes, dijo Shiryu, a mí me tocaron Mu, Shaka y Bud. Ellos sí pesan.  
  
-Y qué me dices de Tetis y Syd, murmuró Shun. La señorita debe bajar de peso.  
  
-No se quejen y sigan caminando, dijo un sonriente? Ikki, a mí me toca lo más pesado de todo: Seiya.  
  
-Hay hermano, Seiya no pesa tanto, dijo Shun.  
  
-Seiya es un pesado y con sólo tocarlo ya me toca la peor parte, cuando lleguemos cerca de la entrada del santuario, te ayudo con Tetis, bueno?  
  
-No, si quieres yo te ayudo con Tetis, dijo el cisne.  
  
-O mejor yo, dijo Shiryu, por mí no hay problema.  
  
-Pues si van a ser así de amables, respondió Andrómeda, por qué no me ayudan con Syd? Y te repito Ikki, levanta a Seiya, no lo arrastres, mira que con todos los golpes que ha recibido no va a quedar bien (N/A: De hecho, nunca lo ha estado).  
  
Ikki mira a Shun de mala forma, frunce los hombros y le contesta:  
  
-Shun, no se te olvide que soy el mayor y que el asno está así por tu culpa.  
  
Shun mira a Ikki y decide quedarse callado.  
  
Siguen caminado por un largo rato, hasta que llegan a las puertas del santuario, luego miran las casas y las escaleras que deben recorrer.  
  
-Dios Santo, dijo Hyoga, estos pesan. Y ahora a subir todas esas escaleras.....no es justo.  
  
-Oye, dijo el fénix, por qué no nos los vamos lanzando, algo así como fútbol americano. Tú y Shiryu suben unos 20 escalones y Shun y yo les lanzamos a dos y así sucesivamente hasta que lleguemos a donde está la bruja.  
  
-Saori, Ikki, te repito que es Saori, dijo Shun.  
  
-Bueno ella, dijo Ikki, pero qué les parece mi idea?  
  
-Por mí, no hay problema, dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Bueno, si alguno de ellos despierta nos mata, pero bueno, dijo el dragón.  
  
Shun abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero Ikki lo detuvo.  
  
-Shun ya sé que no quieres lastimar a nadie y que no estás de acuerdo, pero hermanito, lo siento, ya está decidido, dijo el Fénix.  
  
Shun sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo:  
  
-Que no digas que no te advertí, cómo te puedo ayudar? -Ese es mi hermano, dijo Ikki, bueno, ustedes dos –señalando al cisne y al dragón- suban unos cincuenta escalones, o mejor, vayan hasta la casa de Aries y mi hermano y yo les lanzamos a todos de dos en dos, luego nosotros subimos hasta la salida de Aries y ustedes van hasta la entrada de Tauro y así sucesivamente.  
  
Hyoga y Shiryu subieron corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa de Aries y se prepararon para recibir los cuerpos de los caballeros, mientras esto pasaba, Ikki y Shun decidían que caballeros lanzar de primeras.  
  
-Bueno, pues yo creo que lo mejor es lanzar a Shaka y Bud, primero, dijo Shun.  
  
-No Shun, dijo Ikki, para mí los primeros deberían ser Sorrento y Milo.  
  
-Y por qué tu no lanzas a Sorrento y yo a Shaka?, te parece?, dijo Andrómeda.  
  
-Buena idea. Yo voy primero, mira como se hace, dijo el fénix.  
  
Y tomando al general marino de un pie, Ikki empezó a prepararse para lanzar por los aires al general marino, entonces calculó la distancia y empezó a agitar al marino en forma circular. Después de esto, lo soltó.  
  
-Eh, Ikki, allá no queda la casa de Aries, dijo Shun, sólo queda un despeñadero.  
  
-Eh jejejejejejejejeje, era sólo una prueba, cualquiera se equivoca, trata de lanzar a Shaka y yo voy a recoger al general, y diciendo esto, salió corriendo a toda velocidad.  
  
Shun suspiró y tomó de un pie a Shaka, entonces antes de lanzarlo dijo:  
  
-Lo siento, pero no hay otra opción.  
  
Shun, se preparó a lanzar a Shaka, apuntó hacia donde veía la cara de sus amigos y lo soltó. El tiro de Shun fue muy bueno, llegó hasta la entrada de la casa de Aries, pero sólo hubo un fallo, Shiryu y Cisne todavía no se habían decidido acerca de quién lo recibiría.  
  
-Que tú, dijo Hyoga.  
  
-No, que tú, dijo Shiryu  
  
Y por eso, Shaka aterrizó en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Mu.  
  
-Qué demo...? Dijo Shiryu, pero cuando vio el cuerpo de Shaka incrustado en la puerta de la casa de Mu, lo comprendió todo.  
  
Hyoga, estaba sorprendido con lo sucedido y lo único que atinó a decir fue:  
  
-Se murió?  
  
-No no está muerto, dijo Shiryu, pero si no lo bajamos de aquí, los muertos seremos nosotros si Mu y Shaka despiertan...  
  
El cisne y el dragón se prepararon para sacar a Shaka de la puerta, les tomó su tiempo y lo lograron, entonces, estaban mirando lo destruida que había quedado la puerta, cuando escucharon una risita detrás de ellos.  
  
-jejejejeje, a mi maestro no le va a agradar lo que hicieron con su puerta. Se va a molestar mucho y yo me voy a reír bastante.  
  
-Kiki, dijo Shiryu, mira, no es lo que parece. Nosotros solo...  
  
-Ustedes sólo están lanzando dorados.....bueno, cuando los demás los atrapen, me voy a reír bastante.  
  
-No Kiki, espera, lo que pasa es que...  
  
-No hay necesidad de explicar Hyoga, tranquilo. Yo sólo voy a avisar que ustedes llegaron y lo que están haciendo aquí, les aseguro que serán muy bien recibidos.  
  
Y ante el desconcierto de Hyoga y Shiryu, Kiki ya se disponía a desaparecer cuando se sintió agarrado por el cuello y levantado del piso a una altura considerablemente alta. Cuando volteó a mirar, se dio cuenta que el fénix lo había atrapado y lo miraba de una forma algo desagradable:  
  
-A dónde era que ibas pitufo?  
  
Kiki se puso furioso y agitando los brazos contestó:  
  
-A quién llamas pitufo, pollo rostizado.  
  
Pero Kiki se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error, pues el fénix odiaba que le colocaran cualquier tipo de apodo, y agito a Kiki contra el piso unas tres veces.  
  
Kiki, profundamente conmocionado, pudo haber salido profundamente lastimado, de no ser por Shun, quien algo preocupado por saber como había llegado Shaka, había subido rápidamente las escaleras y había llegado hasta la entrada del templo de Aries, entonces viendo lo que estaba pasando dijo:  
  
-Ikki, ya basta!!!!!! Lo quieres matar?  
  
-Sabes, no sería ni mala idea, repuso Ikki, pero no, lo necesitamos.  
  
-Lo necesitamos?, dijeron los otros tres caballeros.  
  
-Claro, se les olvida el poder de la teletransportación que maneja este enano, dijo el fénix, con él, podemos trasladar los cuerpos de los dorados y llevarlos hasta el templo de Atena, además, nosotros llegaríamos mas rápido.  
  
-Sabes, es una buena idea, dijo Hyoga. Qué dices Kiki, nos vas a ayudar?  
  
-Por supuesto que no!!!!!, gritó Kiki, yo no los voy a ayudar.  
  
Ikki agitó varias veces al aprendiz y le dijo:  
  
-No es opcional, o nos llevas, o te juro que vas a conocer el poder del pollo rostizado como tú me dijiste.  
  
Y se preparó para lanzar su famosísimo puño fantasma.  
  
Kiki se quedó mirando a los demás caballeros a ver si alguno le iba a ayudar, pero incluso Shun se había quedado de brazos cruzados y no había dicho nada.  
  
-Sh..Sh...Shun, no me vas a ayudar?, mira, tu hermano me quiere golpear.  
  
Shun lo miró de una manera compasiva, pero en vista de que Ikki estaba perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba debido a tener que ir hasta al Santuario, decidió no decirle nada a su hermano y contestarle a Kiki de la siguiente manera:  
  
-Mira Kiki, te recomiendo que nos ayudes, sólo una vez y ya está.  
  
Kiki miró a Shun de manera incrédula, ya que si él no lo ayudaba, estaba perdido, miró a los demás santos y vio una expresión de burla en sus caras.  
  
-Bueno, qué quieres ver?, estoy generoso hoy, dijo Ikki. -Yo...yo te voy a ayudar, dijo Kiki, qué debo hacer?  
  
-Esa es la actitud, dijo Ikki, pero entenderás que no te suelte, no confío en ti. Lo primero que vas a hacer es teletransportarte con nosotros hacia la entrada del santuario para recoger a los demás caballeros, luego nos llevas hacia arriba a todos y asunto arreglado.  
  
-Bueno, dijo Kiki, vamos.  
  
Y el aprendiz de Mu, los llevó a donde querían ir.  
  
Aunque cuando ellos llegaron arriba, no les quedó duda de que hubiera sido mejor subir todas las escaleras.  
  
Tan pronto como arribaron a la entrada del templo, vieron como Kiki, desaparecía, no sin antes jurarle a los bronceados, que cuando Mu despertara, se iba a encargar uno por uno de ellos.  
  
Los bronceados lo miraron y solamente fruncieron los hombros. Entonces, cada uno de los caballeros de bronce, tomó su respectiva carga y esperaron a ver si alguien salía, pero como no había nadie alrededor, decidieron entrar hasta las habitaciones de Atena...  
  
-Oye Ikki, no crees que es mejor que esperemos en la entrada?, preguntó Hyoga, mira que es bien raro que no esté nadie por aquí.  
  
-Hyoga, mínimo los vagos esos deben estar acostados, lo mejor será entrar directamente donde la bruja y hablar con ella...  
  
-Saori Ikki, Saori, volvió a repetir Shun.  
  
-Bueno, eso, dijo Ikki.  
  
Los cuatro caballeros llegaron hasta la puerta de la cámara principal de Atena, sin embargo, como no vieron a nadie, decidieron entrar...  
  
Todo sucedió en cuestión de minutos, ya que como los caballeritos de bronce, no tocaron la puerta, cuando la empujaron vieron a un Poseidón usando una tanga de leopardo, sobre una Saori toda vestida de satín rojo....  
  
Además, a Camus inconsciente en el piso con una botella de vino congelada.....  
  
La estupefacción de los niños de bronce era muy grande...  
  
Shiryu botó su carga, que ya empezaba a despertar y se quedó mudo de la impresión, Hyoga, arrojó lejos a los que iba cargando y corrió a ver cómo estaba su maestro, Shun miró a Ikki y le dijo:  
  
-Qué está haciendo Saori debajo de Julián?  
  
Ikki, muy sonriente dijo:  
  
-No preguntes.....  
  
Saori y Julian muertos de la pena, se escondieron detrás de lo primero que encontraron, y la diosa, recuperó su habitual tono de voz y dijo:  
  
-Que demonios hacen aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki, dio varios pasos adelante y se sentó en una de las sillas de la recamara, entonces dijo:  
  
-Ver un show sin pagar...jejejejejejejejejeje, hay Saori, si hubiera sabido que me necesitabas para esto, hubiera venido antes.  
  
Saori miró de una forma peligrosa a Ikki y dijo:  
  
-Contigo quiero hablar, me debes mucho dinero y me lo vas a pagar...pero ahora, sal de mi recamara, tan pronto como esté lista, te llamaré...  
  
-Pues fíjate que no, dijo el fénix, sabes, quiero hablar ahora.  
  
-Dónde están los caballeros que mandé para que te buscaran?, gritó Saori.  
  
-Pues ahí, dijo Ikki y señaló a los caballeros que habían sido depositados en el piso, algunos ya están despertando.  
  
-Despertando?...partida de vagos, siguió gritando Saori, no los tengo durmiendo, saquen a estos mocosos de aquí y espérenme afuera.  
  
En ese momento, un desconcertado Mu va despertando y empieza a recordar lo que pasó, pero no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo fue que llegó, entonces voltea a mirar y ve a sus demás compañeros que también van despertando, todos ellos con la misma cara de sobresalto...  
  
Cuando Mu reconoce por fin el lugar donde está, mira a una Saori furiosa (N/A: Vaya Novedad) y semidesnuda? Además, ve a un Julián, rojo como un tomate e igual de desnudo...  
  
-Saori, dijo Mu, por qué estás vestida así?, acaso te poseyó otro Dios?  
  
-jajajajajajajajajaja, respondió Ikki, el problema fue que no la poseyó....  
  
Y ante la respuesta de Ikki, Hyoga sonrió, Shiryu sólo tosió y Shun preguntó de nuevo:  
  
-Saori....te iba a poseer un Dios?, cuál?  
  
Entonces, Saori se enfureció más de lo que estaba y empezó a lanzar chispas, pensaba que ahora sólo faltaba que aparecieran los demás caballeros en el lugar....  
  
Y efectivamente......ellos llegaron.  
  
Los de Asgard y los de Poseidón, llegaron rápidamente a hablar con Julián y Saori porque Shura y Tatsumi habían desaparecido, y los de Oro que estaban en la cocina, habían sentido el cosmo de los de bronce y querían saber, qué pasaba....  
  
**Desafortunadamente, pronto sabrían que pasaba....  
  
Bueno, en nuestro próximo capítulo, sabremos si Saori los mata o sólo los manda....  
  
Dejen Reviews**


	5. Dioses y Seiya

**Antes que nada, perdón por la demora **

**Aquí está el quinto capítulo del fic, espero de verdad que les guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews y espero que dejen más.**

**Un abrazo.**

-Sa...sa....saori!!!!!! Gritó Dokho, qué le pasó ?

- Maldita sea, no me pasó nada Dokho, quieres hacer el favor de salir de aquí y te llevas a los demás....

-Ye te dije que de aquí no me mueve nadie, dijo Ikki, tú querías hablar, pues aquí estoy.

-Huy Atena, dijo Milo quien ya se estaba poniendo de pie y se quedó mirando a la diosa, si yo hubiera sabido que tú estabas así de ...

-De qué?, lo interrumpió Saori.

-De, de, de amable, hubiera venido antes.

-Julián!!!!!! Gritó Tetis, qué haces así, aquí y con esa?

-Guau, escenas de celos, lo que faltaba, dijo un sonriente Ikki, ven Camus, pásame esa botella y brindemos...

Camus ya se estaba poniendo de pie ayudado por Hyoga, y miró de muy mala forma al fénix.

-Maldito pajarraco....ahora verás...

-Oye Saori, dijo Shaka quien se frotaba constantemente la cabeza, los de bronce no quisieron venir.

-Hay Shaka, dijo Kanon, abre los ojos quieres?

Y Shaka abrió los ojos y vio toda la asquerosa escena.

-Les ordeno por última vez que salgan de aquí!!!!!!! Gritó una furiosa Atena.

-Yo también, generales marinos....Tetis, después hablo contigo, dijo un sonrojado Poseidón.

-Y ustedes, los de Asgard, también salgan de aquí Hilda los dejó a mi cuidado y me obedecen. Dijo una muy furiosa Saori.

-Está bien, y los generales marinos y los de Asgard salieron de la recamara, no sin antes de mirar a Saori por última vez y reír por lo bajo.

-Y ustedes....qué esperan?, dijo Saori mirando a los dorados, cojan a esos niños y espérenme afuera.

Pero ninguno de los de oro, se atrevió a coger a ninguno de bronce...

-Saga, dijo Kanon, coge tú a alguno.

-No, dijo Saga, hazlo tú.

-Hay Dios, dijo Dokho, es muy fácil sacar a los niños, sólo mírenme: -Shiryu, gritó, ven conmigo.

-Pero maestro, respondió Shiryu, yo...

-Tú nada, vámonos ahora, gritó Dokho, vamos a completar tu entrenamiento.

-Pero maestro, volvió a decir Shiryu, si yo he superado a varios de los que están aquí?, necesito más entrenamiento?

Y ante lo que dijo el dragón, varios de los dorados comenzaron a hacer gestos algo amenazadores.

Shiryu, entendiendo que lo que había dicho había sido muy imprudente, decidió salir de ahí, detrás de su maestro.

Y luego, claro vino el turno del queridísimo Hyoga (N/A: Algo pasa, desde cuándo el pato es queridísimo?), quien antes de que Camus le dijera algo o quisiera matar al fénix, decidió salir rápidamente... obvio que Camus iba detrás de él.

Luego, entre los dorados comenzaron a mirarse para ver quien sacaba a Ikki de ahí, entonces un muy sabio Aldebarán dijo:

-Hey Ikki, vamos te invito a cenar.

Ikki lo miró de forma burlona y dijo:

-No, no me voy, esto está muy divertido y me niego a salir.

Entonces Aldebarán volteó a mirar a los demás caballeros y dijo:

-Bueno, por lo menos, yo lo intenté.

Los de más Caballeros sólo tosieron algo incómodos, entonces un muy valiente Saga dijo:

-Ya basta, vámonos de aquí. Shun, Ikki, vengan conmigo.

Shun miró a Saga y dijo:

-A mí me da igual, además Saori ya debe tener frío.

Los demás caballeros comenzaron a reír por lo bajo y veían de forma disimulada a Saori quien no cabía de la furia.

Entonces a Saori le empezó a cambiar el color de los ojos y su cosmo empezó a elevarse, antes esto, los dorados salieron rápidamente y un medio preocupado Ikki dijo:

-Pensándolo mejor Aldebarán tengo hambre.

Y en un instante, los caballeros salieron de la recámara.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, a donde ya habían llegado con anterioridad los de Asgard y los de Poseidón. Lo que se estaba presentando allí era una verdadera batalla campal...

-Te dije que esa pata de pollo es mía!!!!!!, dijo Siegfred, mientras agarraba a Bud del cuello.

Bud no la soltaba y reía por lo bajo, mientras Syd agarraba al caballero por el cuello.

Los de oro que entraban a la cocina quedaron boquiabiertos, inclusive, los de Poseidón estaban de acuerdo con que esa conducta era inapropiada para unos caballeros y no fue sino hasta que Aldebarán se interpuso en la pelea y separó a los caballeros, quedándose con la pata de pollo, que los demás no recuperaron la cordura.

-Ya basta!!!!!, dijo el gigante, se van a sentar todos y van a esperar, hay suficiente comida para todos.

Los demás caballeros algo impresionados por la actitud del pacífico gigante, le hicieron caso y fueron acomodándose en una mesa algo pequeña. Todos quedaron muy incómodos, pero eso era preferible a no poderse sentar en ningún lado.

Aldebarán, sirvió toda la comida que había preparado, esta consistía en puré de papas y arroz, porque eso fue lo único que quedó del banquete de Saori. Además, como el vino era sagrado, pues ni modo de usarlo, por tanto tomaron...

-Agua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, gritó MM, yo tomando agua?, hasta dónde hemos llegado?

-Deja de gritar y agradece que hay agua, respondió Mu, recuerda que desde que Saori tuvo el problema con las autoridades, quedó en bancarrota.

-Sí, dijo Mime, recuerda gracias a que avestruz estuvimos en la cárcel, ahora que recuerdo...todavía no se lo hemos agradecido.

Las miradas se centraron en el caballero del fénix, quien pasó rápidamente del color bronceado que había adquirido en la isla, al color rojo, pero no porque le diera algún tipo de vergüenza, sino porque se había enfurecido con las palabras del asgariano.

-Qué dijiste?, dijo Ikki.

-Lo que escuchaste, dijo Mime, que tú...

Pero no terminó de decirlo porque su cara quedó llena de puré de papas, cortesía de Ikki, quien tomó su cuchara y apuntó directamente a la cara del caballero.

Los demás caballeros soltaron la carcajada y de un momento a otro, estalló la guerra de comida más impresionante de todos los tiempos. Esa guerra, era más peligrosa que las doce casas, la de Asgard, la de Poseidón y la de hades juntas, porque los caballeros mezclaban la comida con todo lo que se encontraban a su paso, volaron sartenes, ollas, cubiertos, tapas, en fin, todo lo que encontraron.

No valió que un furioso Aldebarán y un pacífico Mu intentaran calmar la situación, los caballeros estaban empecinados en ensuciar a sus enemigos a como diera lugar, y por lo tanto, dichos caballeros se vieron refugiados debajo de la mesa, al lado de un Shun y un Shiryu bastante divertidos con la situación.

Pero dejemos esta divertida y jocosa escena en la cocina del santuario, para volver a la recámara de Saori, quien ya vestida y más furiosa de lo habitual, buscaba su báculo con insistencia.

-Demonios.....dónde lo dejé, gritaba.

-Tranquila querida, dijo Poseidón, yo te ayudo a buscarlo, dónde lo dejaste por última vez?

-Querida? No me digas así, y ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme, a parte de las humillaciones que he recibido hoy, descubrí que tú tienes algo con el pescado ese.

-Pescado?, ah te refieres a Tetis?, dijo Poseidón, te repito que no tengo nada con ella.

Y hubieran continuado discutiendo acerca de esto, pero Saori continuaba buscando su cetro, ella se agachó y lo buscó debajo de la cama.

Julián se acercó a ella y la levantó del piso, entonces empezó a besarle el cuello (N/A: Por favor no vomitar, prometo no dar más detalles) y segundos después volvieron a acostarse en la cama...

Al fin y al cabo ya los demás caballeros se habían dado cuenta, pensaban los dioses, pero se habían olvidado de alguien...

Para saber a quién habían olvidado, volvamos a la cocina, donde ahora los caballeros combinan puré de papas con ejecuciones de auroras, antares, flautas, arpas, y demás ataques en contra de sus demás compañeros.

Y más exactamente regresemos a la mesa donde habíamos dejado a cuatro caballeros, dos furiosos y otros dos muy divertidos.

Shun: -Vaya, como se ve de gracioso Escyla con esa máscara, así se ve menos feo.

Shiryu: -Y qué me dices de Isaac?, no se ve más amable así, jajajaajajaja.

De pronto Shun deja de reír, se queda pensando y dice:

-Oye Shiryu, no se por qué pero siento que olvidamos algo.

-Algo?, repitió el dragón, claro Shun, olvidamos una cámara, esto está de ataque.

-No, eso no, dijo Shun, es algo más...

-Pues qué podría ser, dijo el dragón, mientras observaba divertido como Shaka no había esquivado ni una vez los ataques de puré de papas de Siegfred y lo amenazaba constantemente con abrir los ojos y aplicar lo que él llamaba la capitulación del demonio.

-Rayos!!!!!!!!!!, gritó Shun, Shiryu, olvidamos a Seiya en la recámara de Saori.

Y Shiryu dejó de reír y Mu y Aldebarán miraron al peliverde no sin antes decir:

-Maldición!!!!, ahora sí nos va matar. Debemos volver por el Pegaso.

Y es así como esos cuatro caballeros salieron de la cocina gateando para evitar verse mezclados en aquella guerra...

Pero volviendo a la recámara, tenemos a una Saori quien ya había olvidado sus problemas con Julián y a un Poseidón que estaba encima de la diosa...

Así de distraídos como estaban, ninguno de los dioses se dio cuenta que en ese justo momento y cerca de la mesa donde había sido brutalmente tirado, se levantaba un adolorido Seiya, que tardó bastante en darse cuenta acerca del lugar donde estaba (N/A: El que lo haya hecho es un milagro)

-Vaya, dijo Seiya, no sabía que Ikki tuviera esta decoración tan parecida a la recámara de Saori en esta isla...

-Un momento, volvió a decir el Pegaso que contemplaba un cuadro de Saori que estaba colgado en la pared, Ikki debe explicarme varias cosas, por ejemplo, por qué tiene un cuadro de Saori?, lo sabía, en el fondo está enamorado de Atena, por eso me tiene envidia.

Y parándose rápidamente, continúo mirando las paredes de la recámara, hasta que de repente dio con la cama...

-Vaya, qué está pasando aquí?....oh por dios!!!! Gritó el Pegaso.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gritó Saori.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gritó Julián

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, volvió a decir Seiya

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gritaron los cuatro caballeros: Mu, Aldebarán, Shun y Shiryu, que habían entrado después de escuchar el grito y presenciar ese horrible espectáculo.

-Sa...sa...saori...qué haces aquí?, y con ese?, dijo Seiya.

Y Saori tapándose de nuevo, dijo:

-Rayos, Seiya, no les dije a todos que se fueran.

-Pe...pe...pero Saori, tú, tú me amabas, dijo de nuevo el Pegaso.

-Seiya, mira, ahorita no es el momento, dijo Saori quien notaba la molestia de Julián. Después hablamos.

Los caballeros que habían acabado de entrar, decidieron sacar a Seiya de allí, pero el caballero de Pegaso se resistía y continuaba exigiendo una explicación.

-Pero Saori......yo te amaba, yo soy el protagonista, yo soy el héroe yo soy..

-Un idiota, respondió Saori, ya sal de aquí y ahorita hablamos.

En ese momento, a Seiya sólo le quedaba hacer lo que mejor sabe...

-Pero.....por qué??????????????????????????????? y empieza a llorar sobre el hombro de Shun.

Shun lo miró con algo de lástima y empezó a consolarlo.

-Mira Seiya, qué esperabas?, él es un dios, ella una diosa, es muy natural.

- Si, Seiya, continúo Shiryu, mira que tú no tenías como mantenerla, ya sabes los gustos que se dan las mujeres.

-Sí, además, Seiya, de la que te salvaste, murmuró un Mu muy divertido.

Pero Seiya no acabó de replicar a lo que sus compañeros le decían, porque una histérica Saori (N/A: Ese va a ser su estado habitual durante todo el fic)dijo, más bien gritó:

-Que salgan de aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!me oyeron, lárguense ya me hartaron, váyanse ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y de nuevo su cabello y sus ojos empezaron a transformarse.

Los caballeros decidieron no exponerse más y sacaron a un lloroso Seiya de la recámara de Saori.

El Pegaso se la pasó todo el camino hasta la cocina abrazado a Shun y llorando de forma desconsolada. Aún cuando entró a la cocina y vio a los caballeros llenos hasta las orejas de puré de papas, no encontraba ningún consuelo, entonces Shun, limpió una silla y sentó a Seiya ahí no sin antes decirle:

-Quieres un té?

El Pegaso lo miró de forma desconsolada y dijo:

-No, quiero que Saori me quiera, y vuelve a llorar.

Shun se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de su amigo, entonces el Pegaso lo vuelve a abrazar y empieza:

-Todas son iguales Shun....todas.

Shun lo mira y le empieza a consolar de nuevo:

-Seiya, tú vales mucho.....vas a encontrar una mujer que te quiera de verdad y te apoye y te cuide.

En esas, Seiya levanta la mirada y le dice a Shun:

-Tú crees?

Shun lo mira y ya le va a contestar, cuando un divertido Ikki contesta:

-Por el amor de Dios, Shun.....No lo engañes, nadie lo quiere y menos va a encontrar una mujer que lo haga. Mírale la cara.

Entonces, este comentario despierta la carcajada de todos los caballeros y Seiya vuelve a llorar.

-Ikki, dice Shun, no seas así, bien sabes que Seiya tiene varias admiradoras, está Shaina por ejemplo.

-Shaina? Dice Ikki, hay Shun ella sale conmigo desde hace rato.

Nuevamente todos ríen y el asno llora.

-Ah sí?, dice Shun....bue..bueno, está Marín, ella siempre ha querido a Seiya y lo ha cuidado.

Entonces un sonriente Milo dice:

-Pues Shun, ella está cuidando a Aioria y lo ha querido mucho todas las noches...si vieras los gemidos que se escuchan desde su casa hasta la mía.

Seiya llora más fuerte.

-Gemidos?.....bueno, Seiya, tú tienes a Miho, dijo un cada vez más inseguro Shun.

Miho salía contigo?, dijo un MM sorprendido. Yo no lo sabía, porque yo ahora salgo con ella.

Esto fue el colmo para el asno, porque empezó a llorar como una Magdalena.

-Ves Shun...nadie me quiere. No valgo nada. Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Shun no supo como consolar al Pegaso, entonces le dice:

- No es cierto, verás, Los caballeros de Poseidón te quieren...cierto muchachos?

Los de Poseidón quedaron de una sola pieza y el más valiente de ellos...obvio que Sorrento responde:

-No, nadie lo quiere, te lo dejé muy claro esa vez que los invitamos al templo a comer, les dijimos que sin Seiya.

-Ustedes fueron al templo de Poseidón y no me dijeron nada?, preguntó un muy molesto Seiya.

-Verás Seiya, respondió Shun, pues ese día tú habías sido mandado a una misión peligrosa.

-Fue el día en que me dijeron que había vuelto Hades en forma de perro y que tenía que vigilar la perrera?, respondió Seiya. No lo puedo creer, y siguió llorando.

-Seiya, no es para tanto, mira, los caballeros de Asgard te quieren así como los dorados. Cierto muchachos?, dijo un suplicante Shun.

- No Shun, nosotros no lo queremos, por eso no lo invitamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hilda, respondió Siegfred. Se te olvida?

-No me llevaron a la fiesta de Hilda, gritó Seiya.

-Ese día Saori te pidió ir hasta los cinco picos a pie para mejorar tu estado físico, dijo un sonriente Hyoga.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo...mis amigos? Dice un lloroso Seiya.

-Y si nos preguntas a nosotros, dice un sonriente Saga, nadie lo quiere, por eso le tocó limpiar las doce casas la semana pasada, pensamos que lo mataría el esfuerzo.

-Maldita sea, dijeron que era un prueba y que yo era el único ganador, dijo Seiya, me engañaron y siguió llorando.

-Se..Se..Seiya, mira, nosotros los de bronce te queremos, dijo un no muy convencido Shun.

-Hay Shun...tampoco, dijo Shiryu, yo no lo quiero.

-Ni yo, dijo Hyoga.

-A mí ni me mires, dijo Ikki, yo no siento nada por él.

Y ante estas respuestas, el Pegaso se empezó a molestar.

-Pero yo sí te quiero mucho, dijo un sonriente Shun.

-Valiente gracia, dijo Seiya, el más débil e insignificante de los caballeros que me estima.

Y ante esta respuesta, Shun soltó a Seiya y dijo:

-Ah sí?, bueno, entonces te digo la verdad...te detesto y me alegro que Saori te haya cambiado por otro y que estés sólo y que nadie te quiera. Eres un pobre infeliz. (N/A: Yo tampoco lo puedo creer), ja.

Los caballeros miraron atónitos a Shun y un poniente Ikki dijo:

-Ese es mi hermano.

Y mientras los demás caballeros felicitaban a Shun y se reían del lloroso caballero de Pegaso, olvidaron por completo sus diferencias así como el reguero que habían dejado en la cocina.

Lástima, porque en ese momento escucharon una atronadora y furiosa voz que dijo:

-Pero qué demonios pasó aquí? Partida de desgraciados....cuál de ustedes me lo va a explicar?????????????????????????????????.

La linda Saori había entrado...

**He faltado a la verdad..linda Saori?, oh Dios, perdón.**

**En el próximo, por fin van a saber por qué escuela?**

**Un abrazo**


End file.
